


until you scream

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Choking, DOM!Prompto, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Kink Discovery, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub!Noctis, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Noctis is always quiet during sex.  Prompto makes it his mission to get him to be loud.





	until you scream

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt: Noctis is super quiet in bed, to the point where his partner(s) has to see his face to know for sure if he's feeling pleasure. They make it their mission to get him to be loud through different methods: multiple rounds of sex, overstimulation, trying out different kinks, etc. Noct has no clue what's going on (not that he minds much).
> 
> +1 if his partner finds the strangest method that gets Noct to be loud
> 
> WARNINGS: there is really pretty much no advance negotiation of this kink. It's totally consensual and they are both very much enjoying themselves though. As mentioned in the tags, there's gunplay and choking but not breathplay.

The first time Noct and Prompto have sex, it's a stolen few moments in the tent while Gladio helps Ignis cook dinner. They're quiet by necessity to avoid discovery, and Prompto doesn't think anything of it. The second time, and the third time, and a handful more, are similar circumstances -- hurried handjobs, a memorable blowjob, and everything quiet and quick.

When they eventually get alone time in a motel room in Longwythe, Prompto finally lets loose and enjoys himself. Noct teases him afterward that his moaning was loud enough to bother their neighbors, and he might have a point. Noct himself was still quiet, though, panting into Prompto's neck as he buried himself to the hilt in Prompto's body, the only sign of his climax a slight hitch in his breathing and the intense expression on his face.

After that, Prompto starts to pay more attention. No matter what the circumstances, Noct never makes more noise than a quiet gasp, even with Prompto's mouth on his cock and fingers in his ass, rubbing directly on his prostate. He has to keep looking up at Noct to check in, just to make sure that he's still enjoying himself, and he practically chokes when Noct comes with no warning at all. Even after Gladio and Ignis find out about their relationship and they have no reason to hide, Prompto can't even coax so much as a moan from Noct.

Noct is a bit of a quiet guy in general, but he's noisy enough in battle, so Prompto feels certain there's something that will finally undo him. He'll just have to experiment to find out what it is.

*

A couple of months later, Prompto is no closer to finding the answer. He's tried sex in the shower, on the floor, in the tent, in a hotel bed, even a dark alleyway in Lestallum (which had been a little more nerve-wracking than hot, if he was being honest with himself). He's tried improving his blowjob technique, he's tried pretty much every sex position he can come up with, and he even tried rimming although Noct had been too squirmingly uncomfortable with it and it had only lasted a couple of minutes.

Sex with their clothes on, sex totally naked, sex in the dark, sex in the daytime, more lube, less lube, slow and deep, hard and fast. He's let Noct come on his face, on his belly, on his ass, inside him, and done the same himself. Once he tried edging, but after getting stopped just before coming twice, Noct's dick had decided it apparently wasn't going to get anywhere any time soon and he'd lost his erection entirely. At least other than that most of their experiments had been mutually enjoyable.

(Noct, meanwhile, commented a couple of times on Prompto being adventurous, but didn't seem to realize what Prompto's secret goal was.)

After a while, Prompto's forced to admit that maybe Noct is just not going to ever be noisy in bed, and that's okay.

*

It's a quiet night in Lestallum. Gladio's taking Iris out to dinner, Ignis is shopping, and Noct and Prompto are sitting on the bed looking at the day's photos on Prompto's camera. "Oh hell no," Noct says as Prompto scrolls onto the screen a photo of Noct getting mauled by a garula. "You are not keeping that one."

"Aw, come on! Your face is so cute when you're scared out of your mind."

Noct yanks the camera out of Prompto's hand, and Prompto lunges after it. It turns into a playful game of keep-away, as Noct curls his body around the camera, and Prompto tries to get it from behind him, tickling his ribs and licking his neck to try to distract him into loosening his grip. Noct is having none of it though, choking on his laughter as he holds tighter to the camera, and Prompto's not sure exactly what he's thinking but he grabs Noct's hair, pulls his head back, and gets his arm around Noct's throat. He hooks his knee over Noct's legs, then _pulls_.

They fall off the side of the bed, Prompto landing on his back with Noct on top of him, knocking the wind out of them both. He's still got Noct in a chokehold, and he distantly notices the camera has been left on the bed before Noct makes a quiet sound he's never heard before and writhes against him. He tightens his arm around Noct's throat in surprise, and Noct _groans_.

 _Shit_ , he thinks, maybe he actually _hurt_ Noct with that stunt. He starts to let go, but Noct's hands come up and grab onto his arm, pushing it back in place. Then Noct rolls his hips back, ass pressing down onto Prompto's crotch, and _oh_ , now he's getting the idea. To test his theory, Prompto slides his free hand up over Noct's hip to reach between his legs, and yeah, that is an impressive hard-on Noct is sporting. Heart racing, Prompto slowly squeezes Noct's neck while he rubs his cock, and there it is, that breathy, moaning exhalation, a sound Prompto's dreamed of hearing for ages -- a sound which is making his own cock swell amazingly fast.

"Noct?" he asks, lips close to Noct's ear. "Is this what-- do you want me to--" He's not even entirely sure how to put into words what he's trying to ask, but Noct seems to get it.

"Yeah," Noct says, voice thick with arousal as he keeps rubbing himself up against Prompto's growing erection. Okay, he can work with this. He just needs to figure out what exactly it is that Noct's into here. Is it having his airway cut off? Is it being restrained? Is it the threat of harm? Or is it just . . . being rough?

Prompto shifts his grip to pull Noct's head to one side, giving him access to press biting kisses up the side of his throat. "If you don't like it or want me to stop," he murmurs against Noct's skin, "just say so, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Noct gasps. "K-- Keep going."

Prompto rolls them over again so Noct is under him. He lets his weight settle down, spreading his thighs over Noct's to hold him in place, then pulls him up by the hair. Noct makes another one of those eager sounds, his fingers digging into the carpet. Prompto slides his arm out from around Noct's throat, then pushes the side of his face down, grinding it into the floor. Noct whimpers, so it must not only be the choking that's doing it for him.

He has to admit, aside from the fact that he always wants to fuck Noct, there's something disturbingly enticing about having complete control over the Crown Prince of Lucis. (It's not like it's really complete control -- they both know that Noct could get out of this hold in two seconds if he wanted to -- but it _feels_ like it is.) Having Noct gasping and panting under him, desperately trying to grind up against him, making those amazing little sounds, all of it makes his cock ache. How the hell is he going to get them undressed in this position though? Especially if he has to keep holding Noct down?

A thought occurs to him, a glimmer of an idea of something Noct might just be into given his reactions so far, and before he can think better of it, Prompto balances his weight between his thighs and his hand on Noct's face and materializes his handgun in his other hand. He quickly pops out the cylinder and unloads it. Noct twitches under him as the bullets fall to the floor in front of his face. Clicking the cylinder back into place, Prompto brings the gun down to press against the corner of Noct's jaw.

Noct whimpers helplessly, so Prompto figures he must have guessed right, that this is maybe at least partly about power. Keeping the gun in place, he lets go of Noct's head and gets up. Noct starts to move, but Prompto uses the barrel of the gun to press his face down. He doesn't try to move after that. Prompto quickly gets his clothes off and grabs the lube, then kneels back down on the floor. He touches the gun to Noct's throat again, and hauls Noct's hips up with his other hand.

Noct goes along with it willingly, helping when Prompto struggles to get his pants off one-handed, and pretty soon he's got Noct right where he wants him, face and chest pressed into the carpet and bare ass in the air. He smooths his hand down Noct's side and squeezes a handful of his ass hard enough to bruise; Noct jerks under his grip and breathes in sharply, one hand twisting toward his cock where it hangs heavy between his legs before Prompto slaps it away. Leaning down, he whispers in Noct's ear, "Don't get ahead of yourself. I wanna fuck you until you scream."

"P-- Prompto," Noct says, then _whines_ as Prompto grabs his cock and gives it a couple of rough tugs. "Yeah, make-- make me--"

Prompto can't help moaning himself as he rubs his cock between Noct's cheeks before letting his gun dissolve back into nothingness and lubing up his fingers. They've done this enough at this point that Noct takes two fingers easily, Prompto holding him down with a hand between his shoulders as he works. "Bet you wish I could tie you up too," he murmurs, watching Noct's fingers flexing uselessly. "We could get your hands behind your back where you couldn't do anything with them at all."

Noct whimpers, pushes back against his fingers, then twists his arms up behind his back, crossing them and clasping his own elbows. "Fuck, _Noct_ , why didn't you tell me you wanted this?" Prompto groans. It's mostly a rhetorical question, but Noct looks so damn hungry in a way he never has before. His face is flushed pink, eyes closed in pleasure, and he's going back and forth between biting his lip and panting with his mouth open, leaving his lips plump and red. He twists another finger into Noct's ass, angling for his prostate, and Noct shudders against him with another breathy moan.

Prompto pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock, then lines up and pushes in. It feels amazing -- Noct always feels amazing, but he's so hot and tight and _eager_ that it takes it to another level entirely. Noct makes another one of those delicious sounds, his face shoved further against the rough carpet as Prompto starts to fuck him in earnest.

Hearing Noct making noise is making it hard to hold himself back, but Prompto wants to wring out every last sound he can, and this isn't quite doing it. He's a little uncertain if what he's about to do is a good idea or not, but Noct seems to be more interested in action than words, so Prompto grabs him by the hair and pulls his head up until his chest comes off the ground, then hooks his other arm around Noct's neck again and hauls him up the rest of the way. Noct cries out at the pressure as he's lifted by his hair and his throat, then cries out again as the new angle means Prompto's cock is sliding directly across his prostate.

Letting go of Noct's hair, Prompto gets one hand on his hip and holds tight as he fucks him harder, squeezing the other arm around Noct's neck, not hard enough to cut off his air, but hard enough to keep him still. Noct's arms are still twisted behind him, pressing into Prompto's belly. He could let go. He could unwrap his arms, he could throw Prompto off of him, and they both know it, but he does none of those things. Instead, he leans his head back against Prompto's shoulder, submitting to Prompto's rough handling. Noct is whimpering continuously now, but it's still not quite as loud as Prompto wants him to be.

He leans back, pulling Noct along with him by the throat, until Noct's knees start to lift off the floor, and yeah, that's getting a reaction, the whimpering turning into a shout as Prompto slams into him as best he can in this position. "Yeah," Prompto mutters, licking Noct's ear, "let me hear you, I wanna hear you, you sound so fucking good, Noct, you're so-- so good."

Maybe all Prompto had to do is ask, because Noct gets louder on command. He lets go of Noct's hip to curl his hand around Noct's erection, stroking loosely as the pitch of Noct's cries increases. "You wanna come?" he asks, and when Noct frantically tries to nod his head, he says, "I wanna hear you scream."

Prompto tightens his fist, and Noct screams.

He screams, and keeps screaming as he comes, hot and wet all over his shirt and Prompto's hand, and the sound alone is enough to make Prompto lose control completely.

His hand falls away from Noct's throat, and Noct somehow manages to get his arms out from behind his back to catch himself as he falls forward. They both collapse onto the floor, drawing in big gulps of air as they try to catch their breaths.

"Fuck," Noct says eventually, rolling onto his back.

"Yeah," Prompto agrees. "That was . . . wow."

The door swings open, and Prompto scrambles to cover himself with his discarded clothing as Noct quickly yanks up his pants. "Noct? Prompto? I heard screaming on my way up, what--"

"We're fine!" Noct interrupts, and Prompto hopes Ignis can't see them here on the floor from the other side of the bed. "No problem!"

Unfortunately Ignis doesn't quite get it, because he walks in, saying, "Then what-- Oh. I'll just, ah, step outside for a minute, shall I?" His footsteps retreat, the door swings shut, and Prompto buries his face in his hands.

"See?" Noct says when he finally manages to stop laughing. " _That's_ why I'm usually so quiet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to misswonderheart, r3zuri, and ienablu for everything, and especially to misswonderheart for coming up with the idea of pulling Noct backwards until his knees came off the floor. I couldn't do this without you guys.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @marmolita!


End file.
